Grandeur Seduction
by XMuffin.YaoiX
Summary: Deidara and Sasori had being partner for a long time. Then, they started getting strange feelings for each other. And somewhere far away, a mysterious force is at work trying to break down the ninja world. Will it destroy them? Will it destroy the world?


**Disclaimer**: Nah. I dun own Naruto. If I did, all the hot guys would be gay and all the female characters would die. Yeah. XD

**Warning**: It's gayness ahead of gayness! Yaoi,BL...gay= = And rated M for violence, torture, language, sex and *ahem* other things. Not for the faint hearted, yeah.

**Beta**: None. So expect some mistakes. If you would like to be beta, just send me a message or leave a comment.

**Summary**: Deidara and Sasori had being partner for a long time. But one day, they started getting strange feelings for each other. While the artists are having trouble confronting each other with their feelings, a mysterious force is at work, trying to destroy the whole ninja world. Will their newfound feelings lead them to self destruction? Or will they be able to save themselves from the grave danger? Yaoi, probably hardcore, BDSM, Toys, you know the drill...*wink wink*

* * *

It was terribly early.

Too early even for a morning person like Sasori.

Sighing softly, he pushed himself up from his bed, and walked toward the closet to pick out some clothes for the day. Contrary to common beliefs, the Akatsuki members actually DO wear something apart from the Akatsuki robes. Comfort is often more important than formation and to be honest, the Akatsuki robe is not very comfortable at all. Sasori rubbed his temples as he went through the clothes in the closet. After about 10 minutes of browsing, he picked out a pair of slim jeans and a purple and black stripped hoodie. Then, he strode toward the window and opened the curtain. Staring at the sky filled with fluffy clouds, looking like gigantic cotton candy. He wondered wether they would taste like cotton candy too and trailed a finger absentmindedly over the zipper of his hoodie.

Suddenly, a soft groan disturbed Sasori from his daydream, reminding him of the other occupant of this room-his partner, Deidara. The redhead turned around slowly and walked silently over to the blonde, kneeling down at the head of the bed and observed the younger boy in his heavy slumber. The pale golden locks that seemed to shine and glow, those pale eyelids, the pink cheeks, the pointy nose, and those luscious lips. Seducing him, luring him. Sasori slowly reached out a hand to run his finger through the silky texture of the fine golden tresses again and again, marveling at the wonderful feeling. The blonde let out a small moan and stirred in his sleep. Cracking open an eye and then blinking owlishly.

"Danna?" Feeling those sharp crystalline eyes on him made Sasori blush, he turned away from Deidara.

"Yeah? What is it brat?"

Deidara blinked again, "What are you doing up so early, un? It's Saturday! Go back to sleep, yeah! And enjoy the holiday, un." He reached out to place a hand on the redhead's shoulder, then shivered slightly as he felt a sparkle of electricity where his skin met Sasori's.

"I...I'm not sleepy anymore," Sasori replied without turning around. He got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "I'm going to grab something to eat, anything you want me to bring?"

Deidara yawned and stretched. Sasori coldn't help but admire the blonde's beautiful torso that's barely covered. It's not very muscular, instead, it's quite delicate, with pale skin that's as soft as a new-born babies. Sasori shuffled uncomfortably as he felt blood rush to his lower region. Shit, this isn't good.

"Danna, are you offering me breakfast in bed, un? Awesome, yeah! I want..errrrr... I want waffles with honey and cream, I want muffin, and oh! I want bakudan, un! And give me some candy too, yeah!" Deidara shouted with a giddy and greedy expression on his face, which made him look extremely cute.

Sasori merely rose an eyebrow and nodded stiffly, then he opened the door and after walking into the hallway, closed it carefully, trying not to disturb the other memebers of Akastuki who are still currently slumbering. His soft and light footsteps are the only thing to be heard in the dead silent hallway. The dim light kept on flickering on and off, Sasori shook his head. Kakuzu insisted that they buy the cheapest lightbulb available so that they could save money for their mission. But everyone knew that he just wanted the money for himself, but no one actually bothered to point it out, and now everything in the Akatsuki base is the cheapest of its kind, which would have been fine with Sasori, but they just keep on breaking.

After the long walk through the seemingly endless corridor, Sasori finally arrived the kitchen. He pushed open the door and marched in, not noticing the person that's currently seated in one of the chairs around the dining table.

* * *

Hidan scratched his head as he fell into one of the cheap chairs in the kitchen. He had been doing this extremely exhausting ritual thingy and now he needs some peace. Which is why he chose the kitchen since no one would come here at this time of the day.

Which meant that he was quite surprised when he heard the soft and light footsteps of the puppet (master). Deciding to annoy the redhead for disturbing him. He watched Sasori come in then suddenly jumped up and yelled: "WELL GOOD MORNING FUCKING PUPPET! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Sasori jumped in shock. Then he scowled and turned around to face a rather giddy Jashinist with a gleeful smile.

"That wasn't funny at all, Hidan. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your room bothering Jashin with your rituals?"

Hidan's expression turned thoughtful. "Well, I stayed up all night during this ritual thingy. But then I got too tired and came here," Then he checked the clock on the kitchen wall. "Well, fuck! I'm late for another ritual thingy! Annoy you later, puppet fucker!" And with that, he dashed out of the room, yelling about Jashin and dying.

Sasori sighed and turned back to the fridge. After digging around for about 10 minutes, he found some flour and egg and fish and proceeded to make the waffles and bakudans for his Deidara. Wait, did he just call Deidara "his"? God, it certainly is a weird day. Groaning, Sasori went back to work with his mind filled with random things about Deidara. After about 30 minutes of standing in front of the stove. He finally finished making the breakfast. Then, getting some candy from Tobi's "secret" cupboard, he placed everything on a plate and walked back to his room.

* * *

Deidara wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and hugged his pillow, waiting for Danna to return. Danna... He wonders why the redhead is being so good to him today. Usually, Sasori just wakes him up and tells him to get ready for a mission. Somehow, today seemed different, Sasori is actually being...well, nice, to him, and Deidara is enjoying every second of it. Just as he's daydreaming about Sasori, he heard the door open quitely and Sasori coming in with a bunch of dishes in his hand. Deidara's eye widened in surprise. The redhead had actually bothered to get everything that Deidara had named! (Which, might I add, is quite an awful lot of stuff to eat for breakfast.)

"Here you go." Sasori said, placing the dishes onto the Deidara's lap with steady hands. Deidara felt himself get hard slightly due to the closeness of the puppet's crafty hands. He blushed and murmured a "thank you" to his partner. Sasori sat down next to Deidara on the large bed, watching the blonde's every move with those intense muddy amber colored eyes. (Since I really have no idea how to describe the color = =.)

Deidara felt like he should say something to break the silence. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead, is stopped by a spoonful of bakudan hovering in front of his half open lips.

"Eat." Sasori said without any emotion. Deidara lowered his eyes, long and thick eyelashes creating shadows on his cheek. Sasori moaned silently, god, his partner is so beautiful and attractive, making the puppet want to just grab him and fuck him against a wall until he can no longer walk for days. Sasori shook his head slowly to clear those sick thoughts from his head. Despite the physical similarities, Sasori is still about twice Deidara's age and that, would make him a pedophile.

"Why is Danna being so nice to me today, un?" Deidara inquired shyly while slowly munching on the content of the spoon. The older male turned his head slightly. "No reason at all, I just feel like it. You got a problem?"

Deidara grinned slightly. Only Sasori can be nice to others while pretending he's just doing it for his own good. But he know Sasori too well to fall for that"I'm not helping you, I'm just doing this for myself" trick.

"Yay! I knew that Danna has always cared about me!" And with that, the hyperactive blonde jumped up from his bed, nearly knocking over all the food, and threw his arm around the now struggling redhead.

"Le..Let me...Go! Deidara! *Gasp* Can't..Brea..*Gasp* Breath!" Sasori struggled, trying to free himself from the blonde's over enthusiastic and suffocating bear hug. Partially because he can't breathe, but also because he can feel his body react strongly to the blonde's bare skin rubbing against his own.

"Danna, un..." Deidara loosened his arm so that they are draping across Sasori's body. "Come back to bed, yeah. You can sleep with me, un." Then he lowered his head slowly to hide them into the crook of the puppet's pale neck.

"Dei..." Sasori's pants are already beginning to feel tight around his aroused member. And beside, he see no reason why a bit of intimate touch would hurt any of them. So he turned around and pulled Deidara's body flush against his own. Lifting the blonde out of his bed, and ignoring the surprised yelps, he dumped the blonde onto his own bed and stripped off his hoodie. Then he climbed into the covers with his companion and allowed Deidara and shuffle around a bit to get comfortable in the shared space.

Deidara is surprised. No, scratch that, he is downright shocked that the older male had allowed Deidara to sleep in his bed, let alone under the same cover. But Deidara would be lying if he say he's not enjoying the closeness of the puppet's body. He twisted around, and ended up pressed up tightly against Sasori with his pale golden hair all over the place and his head in the crook of Sasori's neck and one of his leg draped across the redhead's waist. After listening to his own heartbeat and Sasori's shallow breathing for a while, Deidara felt his eyelids get heavy and soon, he feel into blissful abyss of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Deidara woke up again, Sasori is already gone. He pushed himself up and rubbed away the sleepiness from his bright blue eyes. He turned around, and noticed that Sasori had got up already. However, he saw that the redhead had left a note on the bedside table. Reaching down curiously, Deidara stared down at the letter, and felt his lip curve up to a beautiful angle.

_Brat,_

_Leader told us that we would be going on a mission soon. I'm just out to do some preparation to make sure nothing would go wrong. I command that you prepare thoroughly too, wouldn't want to have another one of your arm blasted off._

_Danna_

Deidara is openly grinning now. He scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it onto the ground. Then, jumped up from the bed with a gracefulness uncommon to him. Just to fell down again with a clumsiness that's common to him. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his sore ass, feeling a bruise forming. He winced slightly as he got up from the ground and limped to the closet, looking for something to wear.

"Hmmmm... What to wear, un..." The chipper blonde browsed through the content of the closet. Finding nothing that he wants to wear. Sighing again, he limped over to Sasori's closet and flung open the door with a loud "Swoosh". He looked at the outfit carefully, sometimes even leaning in close to sniff it with his nose. They smelled like wood and...Deidara sniffed carefully, is it perfume?

The young blonde's eyes widened in surprise. His Danna wears perfume? And they smell fucking good too. Deidara can feel himself getting hard from the sexy odor that penetrated his nose. Fuck, he's attracted to Danna. Who is way older than him and probably would never be interested in him. Still, as images of Sasori flashed pass Deidara's eye, the blonde could feel his pajama bottoms tighten and strain against his manhood. Looking at the clock, Deidara saw that it's only 9 p.m. So he's have plenty of time to take care of his *ahem* personal problems. Walking toward the bathroom, Deidara loosened his pajama bottoms and allowed them to pool at his feet. Stepping out of them, the now fully nude blonde ninja stepped into the bathroom.

Leaning against the bathroom wall, Deidara let out an airy moan as he felt the icy cool substance of the wall press up against his bare back. His hand traveled down his chest, stopping at his nipples to allow the tongue on his hand to lick them softly. The blonde closed his eyes and let out a long moan, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the slick tongue sliding across his now hard nipples. He allowed the hand to travel down, leaving a wet trail across his torso. The hand went even lower, tentatively touching the tip of his pale and beautiful cock. Groaning loudly, Deidara maneuvered the hand to travel up and down the already aroused manhood, licking along the veins on the underside. And soon, Deidara turned into a moaning and gasping mess. He imagined what it would be like to have Sasori's mouth replace his hand. And moaned louder as he felt something coil and twist in his stomach. He can feel the wonderful tension building up and curled his toes as his body spasms from the wonderful pleasure.

"Danna..." The ninja arched his back as his hand traveled down to lick his balls.

"Danna! Ah!" Then with a loud yell, Deidara came hard. He watched in a daze as thick white cum spurted from the tip of his dick and covered his hand and chest. He panted as he sank down to the floor with a loud thud, and enjoyed the glorious after glow of the intense orgasm. "Danna..."

Then he suddenly heard a velvety voice from where he left the door open. And he saw a mop of flaming red hair.

"Dei...Deidara...?"

* * *

Unknown to the two ninjas, somewhere at the other end of the world, far away from the Akatsuki base. A pale figure clad in a crimson silk robe stared down at the Akatsuki group photo in his hand and smirked. Thin and delicate fingers with black nails trailed lovingly over the face of a certain redhead.

"Akasuna no Sasori..."

**

* * *

-CLIFFY-**

A/N: LOL. So now things are gonna be super awkward for our gorgeous blonde bomber, yeah. R&R peeeps. You no review, me no update. I have this plot all planned out, but I probably won't be very fast to update, yeah.


End file.
